Yes, Master
by creepy-kreme
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke believes he was born a domineer. He likes having control of everything around him. But his best friend-turned-lover Naruto, who's a noob about Sasuke-chology kept on refusing him, leaving the Uchiha pissed but at the same time, begging for more. Sasuke is now starting to doubt his predominance and was left asking who really the Master here is. AU. SasuNaru. Yaoi. M.
1. The egotistical bastard and the dobe

**Yes** **Master**  
By: Creepy-kreme

Disclaimer: Naruto and the gang is mi... (Splat!) (Booooooo!) Pshhhhh, can't you let a girl dream?!

A/N: Okay. So, I know I should probably be doing the next chapter of OMC (yes! I am... _was_... working on it... I swear!) and also NG (nope. Haven't even planned about the nex... _okay_. I will. Now stop glaring people!) but really! I can't concentrate with this Sasunaru in my head distracting me. This scene just popped in my head at 2 in the morning (yea, yea. Me and my insomnia) and I finished writing this around 4. So, can you tell me how the hell can I possibly write a successful Sasusaku and Narusaku if all I can think about is the two boys making love, Sasuke kissing Naruto senseless, groping every inch of... yeah. You don't want me to finish that.

Yaoi. You've been warned.

More notes at the bottom!

* * *

"Go out with me."

Uchiha Sasuke just blurted out all of a sudden in the middle of a meal, freezing not only just his friends on their table but also _everyone _who happens to be in the crowded cafeteria as well.

_._ _._ _.__  
_

There was a long and awkward silence following that. It is as if the time has stopped moving. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. Heck, no one even dared to _breathe_. After all, no one would want to miss the chance to witness _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, second heir of the Uchiha bloodline, President of the student council and captain of the basketball team, not to mention the school's heartthrob, asking anyone out. Especially when that _anyone_ happens to be in the _male_ category.

Meanwhile Naruto, in the middle of swallowing his ramen, inhaled a good portion of his food. Kiba, being a good friend and all, tried to help him and patted Naruto on his back. He didn't miss the slight narrowing of the young Uchiha's eyes. Well, no one really did, but of course, with the excemption of a certain young blond idiot. "I-I'm sorry... what?"

"You heard me."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Shocks and gasps could be heard all throughout the place.

"Uhh, because I said so?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Because... you said so... mm-hmm. Right." Naruto, unsuccessfully trying to contain his laughter, failed to grasp what Sasuke had just admitted to him a few seconds ago.

"Can you... uhm... atleast tell me a reason as to why the _fuck_ should I follow whatever you tell me?"

Sasuke waited for Naruto's laughter to die down before he answered.

"I own you, that's why. Although, it's too bad that it's only just for a week, but I think that'll suffice for now."

All the humor left his person and Naruto slammed both of his palm on the table and pushed his seat back to stand up, making the seat stumble and fall. The sound of his palm and the chair made everyone cringe.

"_What?!_ Who owns who, teme?!"

Sasuke, then, decided that he liked this fiesty side of Naruto... preferably in bed.

"I don't like repeating myself, _Dobe_." He said as he watched the blond with onyx eyes swimming in amusement. "I said I. Own. You." He liked how the words easily rolled on his tongue.

"Since when exactly did that happen, may I ask?"

"Oh. How polite of you. I see you're already getting the hang of this... servant and master thing, Naruto. Impressive." The Uchiha crossed his arms over the other, making his biceps flex in an 'unintentionally' erotic way and smirked sexily, turning the girls, and also a few boys in the surrounding area into a massive pile of goo.

"Shut it, teme! Answer the damn question!" He said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to get affected by Sasuke's rather obvious... distractions. That guy could look sexy without even batting an eyelash. Hell, he could look sexy even _without_ an eyelash! (Which he find so unfair, now that he think about it.) But when he actually _is_ _trying_... damn. Just... daaaamn.

"Now, now. That's not how you speak to your master, _Slave._ I bought you after all. It _is_ quite a lot of money." Sasuke measured the amount using his thumb and forefinger and pinched it an inch apart.

"S-slave?!" The blond asked incredulously, his eyes growing wide. "If this is some kind of a sick joke of yours, Sasuke, then I'm telling you right now, it's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No. You look like a clown." He deadpanned.

He heard a few snickers from his table probably coming from Sai and Kiba, a barely contained laughter coming from Tenten and Ino, and a soft whisper of _troublesome_ from Shikamaru making Sasuke's calm facade twitch in annoyance and can only narrow his eyes at them in return. He looked up at Naruto again and stared at him. He can't hurt his dobe in public. (Yeah. That's right. _His_!) Well, not the kind of hurt you're thinking of anyway. He smirked mentally as a picture of a certain blond in shackles and a gag clouded his vision. He licked his lips in anticipation, making every single mouth in the room (yes. Including Naruto) to go dry. But in all honesty, Naruto is the only person who can grate his nerves and rile him up in a matter of seconds and still remain alive to tell the tale. Seriously. Is that what love does to people?

Sasuke could almost swear that he can hear an impending immense headache coming at him like a wildfire. He closed his eyes as he gripped the bridge of his nose, slightly massaging it and sighed.

"Alright..." he opened his eyes once again and stared right into his soon-to-be-lover's eyes. Onyx to cobalt. Cobalt to onyx. All his composure perfectly back in place. "If you don't believe me, you better ask Sakura about this then."

"What does Sakura has do with any of this?"

"She's the Vice-President of the student council and the most influencial person in school. Well, second only to me, though." The raven-haired stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto clenched his jaw and tried to ignore how egotistical that sentence had sounded and proceeded to his question. "And?"

"And I assigned her to take in-charge of the school fest this year."

"And?!"

"And then there's this auction where the highest bidder can buy chosen students who will act as their slaves for a week for a starting bid of a thousand ryo." Naruto stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Oh. Don't worry. It's for a good cause." He quickly added with a sly smile.

"Can you just get to the fucking point, Sasuke-teme?!"

"And... Sakura sold you to me."

"She _what_?!"

"Just..._"_ Sasuke sighed again and slumped a little on his seat, "ask her, will you? And can you stop shouting? People are staring."

"They're staring because of _you,_ asshole! And I will shout whenever _and_ where ever I want. I don't fucking care who hears me!"

"That is so like you, _dobe_."

"What did you just say, _teme_?!"

Dark aura filled the place for a minute before someone interrupted their glaring contest. And Naruto was thankful for that, because right from the very start, Naruto knew he was fighting a futile battle. He grabbed the table like his life depended on it. Everyone thought it was because of anger. But they're dead wrong. Naruto swear he felt his knees buckle and go weak under the man's intense gaze.

That glare should be _illegal!_

"Sasuke! Naruto! What the hell is going on?" Sakura shouted as she tried to walk past into the gathering crowd.

"Thank _God_ Sakura! Please tell me what this... _this_... _teme_ said wasn't true! Please! _Please_, I'm begging you!" Naruto ran towards her and placed his palm together, as if praying to God.

"Ooohh no... this is about the auction, isn't it?" Sakura asked, anxiously biting her lip.

Naruto, sensing her anxiety, knew it was the bad news she has brought and not the good one he's been expecting.

"Sakura." He urged her, knowing she wasn't going to add anything anymore. At least, not yet.

"Well, remember when you told me you'll help me with something?" Sakura fidgeted.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked slowly and narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"Uhh. A few days ago, I learned of this... auction. It was Tsunade-sama's idea. And everyone in the student council, with the excemption of the _President_," she glanced briefly at Sasuke's direction, who is currently smugly smirking right now, enjoying the show. She had to... no... she _must_ remind herself to beat him into pulp... but decided to do that later and sated herself with just glaring daggers at the man's head for now. "...will choose atleast one student to become a prize." And she looked back at Naruto, contented with the hole she'd bore in the Uchiha's head. "She never told us what the auction would be and she just told us that the money would go to a certain charity. Tsunade-sama said that we had 15 minutes to decide. And, yeah, I... sort-of-kinda chose you."

"That sounds very _Pokemon-istic_, Sakura." Naruto growled, making Sakura squirm in her place. (1)

"Well, what do you expect me to do?_"_ Sakura asked, exasperated. "Tsunade-sama specifically asked for you and I was the only one who hasn't chosen yet. I had no other choice. I was _desperate_, Naruto! I can't think of any other friend who would do this for me."

"Well, when you asked me to help you, this isn't what I had in mind! And that Baa-chan, I _swear_..."

"Oh cummon, Naruto. _Please_? Do this. For me?" Sakura cut him off, pouted and tried making her eyes wide and teary. She knows Naruto's a sucker for this. And he knows she knew.

"Sakura. I know what you're doing..."

"_Please-y_ _pleas_e_-y?_" A little bat of the eye here and there... (2)

He heard the Uchiha snicker and glared at him, which the said Uchiha just ignored.

"You know, I hate it when you do that." He finally said, sighing.

"Pleeeeeease? It's for the children in the foster care. We're raising a fund to build them a new home." And by the look on Naruto's face, Sakura knew just who had won.

"Thank you Naruto! Really!" She exclaimed.

Not waiting for Naruto to reply, she wrapped her arms around him and utter a haste goodbye, saying that she's gonna get killed by Tsunade if she's later than she already was, or somewhere along those lines, and left behind her a gaping Naruto and a smirking Sasuke.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiing!_

Hearing the bell, everyone hastily left the cafeteria, leaving behind a still gaping Naruto and an almost laughing Sasuke.

"I really am you're slave now, am I?" Naruto glanced briefly at Sasuke, who just smirked back.

"This isn't just your sick way of revenge, right?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't contain his grin. Naruto's face was priceless.

"So... you're really asking me out?" The blond inquired nervously.

"Dobe. Who says I'm _asking_?" He smirked again, before standing up to stride towards the door.

_That ego-testicle son-of-a-bitch_! How far that guy's egoism can go, he'll never know. That guy has serious problems regarding the amount of hot air in his head.

The blond scratched his head furiously, golden lock shoving on his face. He was out of his wits. He can't think. His mind is mess. Screw it! His mind was already a mess and that guy just said four words and made it even messier! That piece of mother-_fuc_-

"-I'll pick you up at 6. So be ready. Toodles, _baby._" (3)

When Sasuke was about to close the door, a shoe flew past him, probably aiming for his head followed by a noise from inside that made him chuckle.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You mother-fucking _ASSHO_-!"

* * *

_Tbc._ _(?)_

* * *

My awesome (psychotic) notes:  
(1) trust me. It was pretty hilarious when I said it the first time.  
_Pokemon-istic_... HAHAHAHA! Yep. Still pretty hilarious to me.  
(2) uh-huh. Pretty effective if you ask me. My friend does that all the time. I'm a sucker for that too and have yet to find a drug for immunity. Sorry bout that.  
(3) Christian Grey isn't the only one allowed to have a trademark bid of goodbye. ;)

* * *

1. Hisashiburi. It's been a while people. I know. I know. I'm not gonna spout some lame excuse here as to why I was gone for a loooooooooong time. But you guys have to know that I really _really_ am sorry for leaving my work undone.  
2. I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I am (still) currently procrastinating because of the other 2 fics I left undone. So, yeah.  
3. But please make me change my mind! I really enjoyed writing this! Enlighten my fingers and my muse (yea you stupid muse! Work! You've been laying around all year long doing nothing, asshole! You're such a jerk for making them wait!).  
4. Oh btw. It's my first time writing a yaoi fic so if you see anything wrong here and hopefully in the near future, please kindly point it out to me. (Because I rarely proof-read any of my work. Teehee!) Thank you. I might need a beta for this.  
5. Adios, mi amigos mi amigas.  
6. Make my brain work and review. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Re-read and tried to edit few mistakes I saw... I apologize if there are still some. (3-27-13)


	2. A sudden change of heart (part1)

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I wasn't able to write last week and... _What_? What's with that look? Do you seriously expect me to write smut during _holy week_?! And when I had a chance, I typed the chapter on my phone's notepad and was three-quarters through when my phone suddenly decided to erase it due to some fucked up shit I'd never understand. Seems like my smart phone wasn't that smart after all. And so, the rest of the afternoon was wasted by sulking.

When my muse came back from its shell the next day, the ero-bunny made me (re)type out most of what I can still remember and had to write new bunch of words, which is, by the way, a pain in the ass. But that's really something, now that I think about it, because I have an attention span of a sparrow. Meaning, I just type whatever crap is on my mind, tends to forget it afterwards, and rarely proofread my work. That is why I need a BETA!

No, seriously. I do need one.

Another thing. I find it hard to write _scenes (_raises eyebrows suggestively) between the two so please forgive me if you see anything wrong with it. I have a tendency to doze off and just imagine. My mind would just wander like that for hours instead of writing it. And when the time actually comes that I do write it, it comes out... not exactly the way I imagined it to be. I suck at narrating their every move and make it sound pleasing to the ears while staying erotic. I wish I could just record it on my mind and show it to you guys instead. That would be mind blowing. Kekeke.

As for the disclaimer, I haven't thought of anything creative yet. So I just have to bluntly say that I don't own Naruto and suck it up, at least for now.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers. At least I know I wasn't the only one who appreciates my unique sense of humor. (Wink!) But most especially, you guys should thank my two great reviewers who made this possible. To s_hadowking_, for kicking my muse's ass after throwing an ice cold bucket of water over ero-bunny. Nice move. High five. And also, to _nala87_ for giving me great ideas and _politely _asked for this chapter. But seriously, I do need that immunity shot from that eyelash batting thing. I feel abused. Sigh.

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

_Naruto bit back a moan that was threatening to escape from him and brought the back of his hand over his lips to muffle the sounds he was sure he's going to make if he didn't as Sasuke ghosted his lips over Naruto's neck yet again, spreading soppy kisses on his wake. Then, he licked over the blonde's pulse point, feeling and playing his tongue over the erratic beating underneath the thin layer of skin. The muscle slowly explored the area, gently nipping and tugging at places he knew would cause much pleasure to the dobe beneath him. The said dobe could only shudder and moan in return._

_Sasuke's teeth grazed along Naruto's collarbone and the man let out a needy whimper. He felt the Uchiha smirk against his skin before dipping those delicious lips lower and sank his canines into the spot just in between his shoulder blade and neck._

_A strangled cry, whether from pleasure or from pain or from both, errupted from Naruto's luscious lips as he greedily gasp for air. Sasuke pulled his teeth out and stared at the two indentions he had made, licking the beads of blood slowly oozing from the puncture._

_He sucked around the abused spot before paying attention to another spot that made the dobe shiver in delight. Letting his hand trail upwards from the blonde's soft thigh and over the taut stomach, Sasuke found Naruto's nipples and brushed his fingers faintly over the hardened nub before pinching it hard, making Naruto groan and arch his back in wanton need._

_Sasuke grins and his lips followed his fingers right after. Naruto shivered faintly as the cold air hit the trail Sasuke's hot, wet mouth is leaving on his skin. Soon, that mouth reached his perky nipple and swiped the tip of his tongue tenderly. An obvious gesture of a silent apology coming from the raven._

_The Uchiha's hands wandered again, slowly passing through every contour of Naruto's body, memorizing it. He took his time, painstakingly slow, and tried to relish every single second of it._

_It wasn't long until the blonde was begging him to do something. Anything, just to make the feeling last. He had no idea what the man hovering him is doing to his body and he didn't really care. But he is damn sure that the Uchiha doesn't have the slightest bit intention to stop. And he wasn't about to ask_.

_Sasuke began to move down Naruto's torso, lavishing every skin his lips came upon with soft, gentle kisses and playful nips. Light trail of red marks were left as a souvenir of the raven's teasing._

_Finding the zipper to his pants, Sasuke latched on it with his teeth and tugged it down. Naruto, who's watching the whole scene with hooded eyes, almost came then and there. The Uchiha grabbed the hem of his pants and boxer. And with one swift motion, Naruto now lay there in his all naked glory, his rather obvious erection sprang free._

_Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face, a sexy yet devilish grin plastered on his person._

_"My, my, look who's excited." He asked, teasingly running a finger over Naruto's erect manhood._

_Naruto closed his eyes and groaned. "S-stop teasing me and just get on with it already." He managed an ineffective glare._

_Sasuke payed no heed to the dobe's begging and devoured the warm flesh with an eager mouth._

_"Oh god Sasuke! Please!" Naruto rasped._

_Sasuke raked his brain, trying to recall if his name had ever sounded that sensual before and wanted to hear more of that melodic voice screaming and moaning his name again._

_"Please what?" Sasuke lifted his head briefly with a smirk in place, ignoring the hands that pushed him back down. He didn't really intend to leave the matters at hand, or should he rather say "in mouth". (1) But he just love it when Naruto gets mad at him for teasing and it makes Sasuke want to tease him more._

_Sadistic bastard! Naruto thought with a growl_.

"M-more! Please!"

Bonk!

"Oww! Itae!" Naruto jolted awake, instictively nursing his throbbing head with both his palms. He could almost swear that he can feel a forming bump there somewhere. (2)

Well, at least it did an immediate remedy to the obvious bulge in his pants, struggling for release.

"I didn't know you were that enthusiastic to learn Calculus, Uzumaki." Yamato-sensei dead-panned, making everyone laugh. "I just hope you weren't dreaming about ramen this time." He added.

Naruto turned beetred and scratched his head, grinning sheepishly, causing his friends to snicker. "Sorry, Yamato-sensei."

Oh, how I wish it was ramen I was dreaming about instead. Naruto thought dejectedly and could only mentally thank all the gods that he wasn't in the same class as the Uchiha. He doesn't want things to get more awkward than they already were.

"Alright. Going back. Where were we? Ah. Right. Homework. Work on pages 69 to 85 at home." Groans of disappointment could be heard all throughout the class, some whined, including Naruto. "Now, now. Hush. Deadline is on or before the end of the week. Early submission gets additional points, and everyone already knows what happens to the late papers, I assume?" Vivid memories of flying papers thrown in the window wormed their minds and they immediately shook their heads. "Good. We don't have classes next week due to your school fest, so we need to make it fast and catch up with the lessons. Now goodbye, class."

Tenten was the first one to stand up, being elected as the class representative and all that. But when she noticed that no one followed her, Yamato could almost swear that he saw her face literally tick in annoyance.

'_Yare, yare._' Their sensei scratched the back of his head in the same manner as Naruto did, and just waited for the inevitable.

"Kiritsu!" A sharp voice ordered harshly and everyone stood up, suddenly fearing for their lives.

The chesire grin on Tenten's face made every single person in the room, including their teacher, grimace. Yep. She's definitely pissed.

"Rei." And everyone did as they're told and bowed, afraid if they didn't, they will just find their heads cut by a certain Weapon Master Clan heiress.

* * *

After Yamato dismissed them, the bell rang, indicating that they can consider the day as done. Soon after, all the students started packing their things and some immediately rushed out the door.

Naruto, who has now completely forgetten his little endeavor with Sasuke earlier in the canteen, was asked to join the gang to go to this new karaoke club in town, and almost agreed instantly, never the one to back down from such offer.

He was getting ready to follow his friends, talking to Kiba about the game against Iwa to be held next week at their stadium.

As they rushed off the class, they walked towards the clothes hanger and Naruto turned to take his coat and almost regretted doing it.

Because in front of the clothes hanger, there was Sasuke, picking up his own one.

* * *

Sasuke turned just in time to see Naruto along with the gang and smirked.

The blonde, on the other hand, just stared impassively at the Uchiha, suddenly recalling what happened earlier inside the canteen and a sudden feeling of anger coming out from nowhere flared inside of him. He counted one to ten in his head and took deep breaths to calm himself.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

Shit. Calm yo tits, Naruto. You can _do_ this.

_6..._

_5..._

No. He's not smirking at you. He's smirking at the fly above your head. Just keep going.

_3..._

_Almost there_.

_2..._

_1..._

He sighed, suddenly feeling drained. How can ten seconds feel like an eternity when trying to resist the urge to kill Sasuke?

Naruto fixated a glare at that god damned smirk on his face. He wanted nothing but to smack that look off of his smooth, soft, and kissable... _fuck_! He meant _lips_!

What in the world is happening to him? Since this morning, he's been seeing Sasuke in a new and different light and it's creeping the hell out of him.

Embarrased that he'd been caught staring, he glared at the partially filled clothes hanger, who's only a few inches from him. He leaned casually over it and propped his elbow on top haughtily. _Damned bastard_! He turned his glare on him. Instead of punching him square in the jaw, which he really, _really_ wanted to do right now by the way, Naruto stood a few steps from him, obviously ignoring his very presence and just hastily grabbed his coat from the hanger. This clearly amused the Uchiha, causing the blonde's blood to boil even more.

"Is something wrong, _Uchiha_?" He snapped.

"No. Nothing." The said Uchiha just grinned. "Just admiring the view."

Naruto was pathetically grateful that his skin was tan enough to hide the heat filling his face and resisted the urge to cover himself out of sheer reflex. However, he wasn't planning on giving Sasuke the satisfaction and outright show him that he is indeed victorious in making him uneasy under his lascivious gaze.

He really need a nice way to tell someone to fuck off.

"I wish you could hear yourself_, teme. _It's really quite irritating." Naruto said, as he prepared to leave, wearing his oversized hoodie over his head.

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand, but it was obvious that he was still grinning. "_Slaves_ shouldn't speak with their masters like that."

Naruto whipped his head back when he heard the word, a large tick forming on his forehead. "Call me that again and I swear I'm gonna punch you in the face."

Sasuke's grin only widened.

"Call you what, _Na-ru-to_?"

The way Sasuke rolled his tongue over his name did something inside him. It sent shivers down his spine, causing every part in his lower region to ripple and churn in excitement. Suddenly recalling the dream he had during Calculus, his blood rushed into certain parts of his anatomy that it wasn't supposed to rush into, well, at least not right now.

It's a good thing his hoodie reached his mid-thigh. In any case, explaining the sudden bulge in his jeans would be the least of his problems.

"Call me slave again and I'll... I'll.." The blonde berated himself for faltering and swallowed the lump in his throat. He can't manage to get a hold of a witty comeback, not when the blood in his head is heading straight to his other... _head_.

"Or you'll _what_?" Sasuke asked smugly, tilting his chin up ever so slightly so that he can scrutinize the blonde even more.

"I'll cut your... head off." He finished lamely, mentally smacking his face. Seriously? _Head_? Of all the words.

"Which head?" The raven asked, raising a delicious eyebrow, making the blonde sputter and blush like crazy. Just thinking about his supposedly _other_ head made his nose bleed.

Sasuke straightened up from his position with a low chuckle, staring down to the icy blue orbs he found so captivating.

"You know, you should blush for me more often." The Uchiha teased, flashing a geniune smile at him. "It compliments your eyes."

Naruto couldn't tell how much he's blushing. And didn't want to know. He need to get the hell out of here. And _fast_.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Someone from afar shouted.

Oh, _halleluia_! There _is_ god!

The blonde, thankful for the distraction, turned rather hastily to the person who called him. It was Ino. In a car. Wait. Are they leaving already?!

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto cried out, suddenly nervous that they would really leave him alone with the Uchiha.

"Hurry up, you idiot!" That was Tenten.

Naruto rushed towards Kiba's red pick-up truck and unintentionally glanced back on Sasuke's general direction.

He saw him nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his left hand shoved down inside his pockets and raised the other in a cool manner, his way of saying goodbye.

He had to admit, Sasuke looked hot like that.

...

Oh god. Did he just say that Sasuke's _hot_?

Naruto averted his eyes from the raven and sighed. Something's wrong with him. How can he be attracted to that asshole? Sure, what's not to like aside from his usual bastardiness? He's cool. Handsome. _Rich_. A kind of dude any girl would dream of having, and the kind of guy any man would willingly die for just to live whatever life he's living right now.

But Naruto knew his preference, female, huge breasts, full pouty lips, pale white skin, and very pretty.

The categories were very different than what Sasuke was, well apart from the skin and pretty face at least. He's nothing like the kind of girl Naruto would consider to date. Sure, Naruto did have a certain attraction towards Sasuke for some time now, but he never thought about it in _that_ way. His relationship with the Uchiha has always been pure and innocent_... _until now.

All his thoughts were dispersed by a sudden beep of his phone. He flipped it open and pressed few keys to open the message.

_Dobe. Be home by 6. I'll pick you up. Toodles, baby. -Your Teme_

He don't why, but when he read that, he wasn't able to stop the huge grin that crept on his lips.

* * *

_Tbc (?)_

A li'l cliffy? Don't worry. That's just the first part. I wasn't able to finish the latter so I'll up it next time.

* * *

(1) Classic pun. Cheers!  
(2) Just guess which head he was reffering to. Nudge nudge.

* * *

Welcome to... _drum roll please_!

My awesome (_nutcase_) notes!

1. Since I already babbled a lot earlier, I have nothing left to say now. Bah. I hate this feeling.  
2. I'm serious. This chapter drainefa quarter of my brain. I don't think I have anything to say anymore...  
3. ...

4. Or maybe not.  
5. God! I can't believe I got that much reviews, follows, and alerts from you people! You guys are spoiling me. I love you guys a bunch. :')  
6. Anyways, really. I need a beta. As in.  
7. I don't know how I wrote this one and how the ideas got to me. I just sort of typed it and then that's that. When I tried to read it, it looked kind of crappy to me. Not much humor can be seen in this chapter. I don't know why. This wasn't much as fun to write unlike the first one. But maybe that's just because I had to write this twice. So please tell me what you think about this. Please be honest. Tell me if my plot stinks, if my grammar sucks, or if it's getting shitty, okay? I need to improve. I'm only good at writing essays so, yeah. Writing fiction is just one of my habitual dare to myself to get better.

And I only say one thing everytime.

_I accept_.  
8. It's times like this that I wonder if Sasuke's pompousness is rubbing off on me.  
9. ... Am I forgetting something?  
10. Yea. I think I am forgetting something.

Oh damn. I'll just think about that some other time.  
11. So yeah, for now, I think that's basically everything I have to say.  
12. Make my brain work and review.  
13. Adieu.


	3. A sudden change of heart (part 2)

Chapter 3: How it all began (part 2 of... of course, part 1)

By: Creepy-kreme

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a hard time digging for plots, and at the same time, writing this shit. Ero-bunny is out of order. I might have _accidentally_ buried him alive. But I'm searching for him. (Kekeke! Nope) Don't worry. (You should)

Disclaimer: Naruto is Ero-bunny's property. Go kill him.

Not beta'd. Told yah I need one.

* * *

_Karaoke bar_?

Pff. _Bullshit_.

Karaoke bar, my _ass_. Naruto huffed.

He didn't exactly plan for any of this to happen and he doesn't exactly know if he should be glad or furious or both, but the gang eventually ended up in a bar even though it was only _tuesday_ in the evening.

Fuck Deidara and his stupid connections.

Not that he can do anything about it. There's nothing much to oppose anyway. They are lounging on the VIP area and the group is certainly having the time of their lives. Nobody even payed heed that they're only highschool students and that they have classes tomorrow. But Naruto is clearly not going to be fit for school by then seeing as it wasn't even 5:15pm yet and Naruto was already half-drunk. He downed so many bottles that he's starting to get dizzy and his vision is beginning to falter.

Something's been bothering him the entire time he sat in the bar. He can't stop fidgeting. He didn't mess around. He didn't eat, which is highly unusual even for him. All he did was drown himself with alcohol. He could barely make out the noise around him. His thoughts were overriding the loud music. His friends noticed it too but no one dared to comment about it. Well, maybe except Ino who kept on blabbering about gay stuffs, specifically Naruto-Sasuke gay stuffs, but that's about it. He didn't put much thought into that anyway. Naruto concluded that he just feel a little woozy, a little giddy even, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the beer nor with Sasuke.

Well, _maybe_ it has something to do with the beer, but a little less with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. Yeah. That seems more like it.

But, Naruto probably already knew deep inside him that, that is a complete utter bullshit. The whole time, he's been thinking about him non-stop. The feelings he's not supposed to feel about Sasuke started to surface and it scares the shit out of him.

Especially that _smile_.

Naruto unconsciously fingered his lips and immediately pulled it back as if it burned.

That smile a while ago, it was... _different_. He can feel it.

But, how? _Why_? Why did he smile when he read that? There was nothing funny in there. There's no pun. No sarcasm. No nothing. It wasn't even a punch line. And the fact that the guy can't even throw one to save his own life made it ten times worse.

So, why in the world did he smile?

_Why_? Why indeed.

There is no reason for him to smile at Sasuke's sweet-nothings.

Because he is not _gay_!

He glanced at the two chicks wrapped around his arms.

Yep. Definitely not gay.

Or so, that's what he liked to think.

Up until now, there wasn't a single event that brought him uncertainty to his sexuality. He's all into boobs not just a week ago. He freakin' ogled Hinata's chest, for Christ's sake! And looking back to the girls literally rubbing themselves at him, he is positive that he is still into boobs...

_Uhh... maybe not so much anymore_.

But, that's beside the point. Naruto's point is, whatever it is that Sasuke saw that made him think that he is otherwise, at least, it is nothing noteworthy for the blonde.

Or, was there? He ransacked his brain.

...

Well, there _may_ be a single event where he kissed Kakashi on the cheek, but really. It was nothing. It was just a drunken peck and it was like, a spur of the moment kind of thing. It wasn't even really a kiss because of Kakashi's mask. So he didn't really bother on thinking about it that much. Or the effect it had on the other party. But... if that's the reason why, which is _supposed to be_ the only reason why, how come Sasuke knew about it? He wasn't even there!

Or was he?

God damn it! He knew he shouldn't have drank too much.

He growled. He wanted to smack Sasuke. He wanted to smack himself. Over and over and over.

He needs to forget the scene a while ago. He needed to forget why he smiled for the Uchiha. Screw that! He needed to forget_Sasuke_ entirely. If it wasn't because of him, he wouldn't be like this, acknowledging the possibility that he is homosexual. He's already confused as it is!

Wait... _what_? He's_ already confused_?! _As it is_?

No. Way. In. Hell.

The blonde found himself sighing yet again. It is a trait that he discovered he's now engaged to whenever it concerns Sasuke. Why was it always exhausting when it comes to a certain Uchiha?

What did he ever do to him to deserve this shit?

Naruto sighed again, albeit heavily. He needed a drink.

He lifted his other arm over the head of the girl beside him to grab a bottle of beer and drank it greedily.

"I swear if God doesn't punish you, Sasuke, I will." Naruto growled under his breath.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" The girls beside him asked.

"Ahh. Nothing. I was just saying you girls are so kawaii." Naruto smiled sweetly, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Aww. You're so sweet Naruto-kun." And their mindless banter started again.

He tried to feign interest, to be honest. He glance at them whenever he deem necessary as if he was actually really listening to the girlish blabbering of the females beside him.

Yeah, right. Naruto snorted. _As if_.

He swear two minutes hasn't gone by yet and their giggles and high-pitched voices is already giving him a headache. His head throb so hard, he can feel his own brain pulsating.

Naruto closed his eyes and excused himself to get some fresh air. He would gladly and willingly smack his own head rather than listen to them for another minute.

Seriously? Couldn't girls talk about some other stuffs other than frilly clothes, make-ups and theirselves? (1)

* * *

His journey towards the rooftop was a tad more challenging than he first seemed. He's already feeling a little light-headed and it was like everything was whirling. Naruto gripped the bars to steady himself and rested his head above his hands.

The bar below him is incredibly loud and hectic, packed with college students ready to get trashed. He can feel the thumping of the bass under his feet. It relaxed him, somehow.

But now that he's alone again, his mind came back to its original problem...

Does he really care if he's gay? Well, to answer truthfully, not really. He doesn't. Heck. He doesn't even care what people say, what more about what people think?

So, now that that question is done, it brings him to another.

_What_ and _who_ made him like boys?

Now _that_ is a hard question.

Naruto pondered for a moment, but nothing... no one came to mind. He can't think and he blames it on his inebriated brain. But, does it really matter? He could blame half a dozen different people that's partly why he's into this mess, but if he were really to point fingers, he'll point all five from each hand to that damned Uchiha.

It's because of him why he's like this after all.

"Aaah... I shouldn't be thinking about you." Naruto mumbled to an invisible Sasuke.

He turned around, the small of his back leaning on the stainless bar, and propped both of his elbows on the metal behind him. He glanced above. It was still bright outside. Although not as luminous as it was earlier, but it's still bright.

A very odd time of the day to get stoned.

Though Naruto tried to reason to his mind that the sun is now already setting and he's not yet stoned, it's still weird and pointless to argue with his own, so he stopped and just continued staring at the plain above.

The sunset painted the sky a lot of yellow and red, a little of pinkish hue, and also bits of violet streak. The clouds were almost non-existent. But it's still there nonetheless. It was beautiful, far from being _plain_, if you get what he mean.

Naruto laughed silently and shook his head. Everything seemed so funny all of a sudden. Even his own corny puns made him laugh. But maybe that's just because he's already stoned.

But he likes this feeling. The numbness from pain. The peacefulness from his mind. It's a place he'd be delighted to go back into.

The breeze was cold, but it's better than the trapped feeling inside. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He feel more relaxed now, and his headache became somewhat bearable. The pain has changed into a dull ache, and it's nothing he couldn't stand.

He was so deep into his musings that he didn't realize that someone was walking towards him.

"Hey."

"Gah! Kiba!" He stumbled back, almost falling from the railing if it weren't for Kiba's arms supporting him. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that!" Naruto glared as he clutched his chest, feeling the fast beat of his heart.

"Sorry." Kiba chuckled. "You looked so serene, so I thought you were napping."

The blonde huffed childishly.

"They're looking for you. I think they're worried."

"Oh." Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't come here to worry them.

Kiba smiled. "You look beautiful like that. Under the setting sun, I mean. Your hair shines like a gold. It is as if you belong there or something."

Naruto couldn't help but to get annoyed for blushing like an idiot. _So you thought you weren't gay, huh? What's this then_? He sneered at himself.

Although, the blush wasn't exactly just because he called him beautiful. But mostly because it's the first time someone had actually said that he belonged somewhere. And it felt kinda nice.

"I... ahh... thank you." The blonde stuttered. Uhh. Shit. Why was he so flustered? Is that because he knows he's gay now?

"You're so cute flushing like that." Kiba laughed.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. It was more than Kiba could resist.

"But, really. I'm serious, Naru. You do look beautiful. You don't have to be so modest. I'm only saying the truth."

"But still. Thank you, Kiba." Naruto smiled, and Kiba put his arm around the blonde's waist.

"My pleasure." He whispers in Naruto's ear, making the blonde shiver in delight, anticipation? He doesn't know and he doesn't care if he's gay or whatever anymore. Kiba doesn't seem to mind anyway. "Another beer?"

"Inuzuka Kiba -are you trying to get me drunk?" Naruto giggled.

"You're already drunk." Came Kiba's flawless answer. "But, yeah. Maybe?" He grinned, his fangs showing a bit.

"I think it's working." The blonde grinned back. "I'll go get us some bottles." He moved out from Kiba's hold and straightened up.

Woah. Head spin. He had to grab the railings again. Apparently, 5 bottles of beer and 2 shots of Jack-coke is not a very good idea.

"You okay, Naru?" He heard Kiba ask from behind. There's a distinct chuckle too. But he can't be so sure.

"Yeah." The blonde idiot grinned and continued his way down to the bar. "I'll be back."

"Go straight to the gang. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Will do."

* * *

He made his way to the bar and decided to hit the john while he's still on his feet, because Naruto's pretty sure that it wouldn't be soon until he's on his knees, vomiting his insides out. He staggered off to the crowd.

There's a line, but not as much as the line for the powder room for the ladies. But, at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. Naruto reached for his phone to relieve the boredom for waiting in the line.

Hmm. 13 missed calls. Who is it? Was it Sasuke?

He pressed a few buttons and Sasuke's face and caller ID flashed on his screen. He stared at it.

"I think I'm drunk. You look so blurry." He said to his phone. "This is your fault, you bastard. You're such a dick." He flicked Sasuke's forehead through the screen and giggled.

Yeah. He's stoned alright.

He had no idea what the time is, maybe the teme's at home. Perhaps Sasuke can tell him why he's driving him crazy and the meaning behind the cryptic message. Naruto supressed a drunken grin and hit the automatic redial. Sasuke answers on the second ring.

"_Naruto_?" It seems like Sasuke's surprised to hear from him. Well, frankly, Naruto's surprised to ring the raven as well. Then, his stupified brain registers... how does he know its him?

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you driving me crazy? You made it quite obvious that you want nothing from me before." The blonde slurred at him.

"Naruto, are you okay? You sound strange." Sasuke's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not the strange one, teme. _You_ are." The dobe accused.

"Naruto. Have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you, teme?"

"Dobe. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"Yeah, that one's obvious, but which bar?" He sounded exasperated.

"A bar in the City's district."

"It's already 6. I told you to go home before that." There was a pause. "How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way.

The conversation isn't going as Naruto had expected. He needed to steer it back.

"Which bar are you in?"

"Why did you buy me_, _Sasuke?"

"Naruto, where are you, tell me _now_." Sasuke growled, which sounded like a purr in his ears. His voice was so domineering that it sent unexpected chills down his spine. He imagined Sasuke in his room, tugging his hair and losing his wits. The image made him laugh out loud.

"You're so... _bossy_." Naruto giggled.

"Naruto, so help me, where the _fuck_ are you?!"

Naruto giggled again. It feels good riling Sasuke up. "I'm in the city. 'S long way from Kon'ha." He said, while animately gesturing with his hands.

"Where in the city?"

"Night, Sasuke."

"Naruto!"

He hanged up. Even though Sasuke didn't answer his questions, he still feel accomplished. It's not everyday you can aggravate the Uchiha to the point of losing his cool. (2)

The line has moved and it is now his turn. He entered the nearest cubicle and started peeing. He headed towards the sink and washed his hands. He stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror. Holy mother of..._ did he just call Uchiha Sasuke_? Shit.

His phone rings that it made him jump and yelp in surprise.

"Hi..." Naruto answered timidly.

"I'm coming to pick you up." He says and then hangs up. Sasuke was calm when he said that but Naruto can hear the threat behind it.

_Shit shit shit_! Naruto panicked. His heart is thumping hard. This isn't good. _Coming to pick you up? Shit_. He think he's gonna be sick... no, wait. He's okay. He didn't tell Sasuke where he is. And it would take him hours to get to the city from Konoha. Sasuke wouldn't find him. He's just messing with his head. Yeah, that's probably it. He's always messing around.

Naruto waited for the bar for what feels like an eternity for the beers and eventually returned to the table.

"What took you so long?" Ino scolded. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry. Had to hit the john."

Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru are in a heated argument on who can handle their drinks better. Kiba paused to dole out the drinks left at the table and started distributing the new one's Naruto had brought.

The blonde took a long drag from his drink and the trio stopped bickering. Naruto glanced to check why and raised a questioning brow to the trio staring at him in awe.

"_Man_, what a drag." Shikamaru suddenly said.

"Looks like we know who's the winner here." Sai declared as he rested his cheek on his palm with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Naruto finally asked.

Kiba shook his head, but it was obvious he's amused. "Nothing."

"Hey Naru. 'Sup?" Tenten asked.

"Already figured out you're gay?" Ino added.

The Uzumaki completely ignored Ino and faced Tenten instead. She's clearly less stoned than the co-blondie, who's now wrapped beside some cute random guy.

Naruo smirked. So, there _are_ pros in being a hot gay. The cute stranger is eyeing him lustfully right now.

"I'll step outside to get some fresh air. I'll be back."

"You're such a light-weight, Naru." Ino slumped further towards the stranger. Poor guy.

Naruto snorted at Ino's condition."Yeah, right. Says the girl who can't even stand after 2 shots of Jack-coke." He waved goodbye. "I'll be back in five minutes."

He swaggered towards the crowd again. Naruto hated to admit, but he's starting to feel nauseous. His head is spinning and is a little unsteady on his feet. More unsteady than before.

He reached the exit and leaned on the nearest wall he can find. Even before he went out, he knew he's already drunk but it was just now that he acknowledged how drunk he really was.

He can literally see the double of everything. His stomach heaves. He think he's going to be sick. Why did he let himself get this messed up, anyway?

"Naru." Kiba joined him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I had a bit too much." Naruto smiled weakly, feeling really tired.

"Me too." Kiba murmured, his dark eyes watching the blonde intently. "Do you need a hand?" He stepped closer, putting his arm around Naruto.

"I'm okay. I think I've got this." The young Uzumaki pushed the Inuzuka feebly, the alcohol is now taking effect.

"I insist."

Kiba cornered Naruto back to the wall. His hands snapped on both side of the blonde's head, trapping him in place.

"Kiba... what are you doing?" The blonde inquired nervously, his palms on Kiba's chest, pushing lightly.

"I've always liked you, Naruto." Kiba said as he leaned closer to his prey.

"Stop it, Kiba. _Please_." He tried to push him back, but to no avail. He's a wall of hard muscle and there's no way he can shift him in his condition right now.

"Naru... please. I want you." Kiba whispered against his mouth. His breath is soft against his skin and he smells sweet -of cocktail and beer. Kiba started trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and up to the side of his mouth.

Naruto tried pushing him again, but he only latched harder on his jugular, causing an involuntary moan out of Naruto's lips.

"Kiba, no..." Naruto plead. _I don't want this_. "_Sasuke_... please_!_"

"Don't mention his name!" Kiba faced him and growled. His eyes threatening and... scary. He kissed Naruto hungrily, needily, lavishing every nook and cranny of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto pushed back with all his might, but Kiba didn't budge a bit. He's starting to feel panicky and dread fills his stomach. The feeling is suffocating. Tears brimmed the corner of his eyes, flowing relentlessly on his cheeks.

He can't breathe. He doesn't want this. How did this happen?

_Someone! Please!_

"Get your dirty _paws_ off Naruto, you fucking _dog_!"

Suddenly, someone hauled Kiba off of him. Naruto inhaled greedily, pushing as much air into his lungs and exhale all of it at once. He felt as if he was drowning. His legs gave up on his weight and his knees buckled. He sat on the cold pavement clutching for air.

His mind jolted back to reality as he heard a loud smack and an equally loud curse. Naruto wiped the tears blurring his view and recognized who saved him.

_Holy shit!_

_Uchiha Sasuke_, he's here. How in the...?

"You fucking _asshole_!" Sasuke punched Kiba on the guts and knocked him on the ground.

Naruto doesn't know just how long Sasuke has been at it. Nobody is trying to stop him, not even the bouncers. Apparently, Uchiha's are well-known all throughout Japan. No one dared to lay a finger on them.

He gasped when Sasuke landed another good punch on Kiba's jaw.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto shouted, suddenly having the strength to stand up from his former position.

But it's pretty obvious that Sasuke has no intention of stopping and grabbed Kiba's collar before punching him in the face again.

"Sasuke, you'll kill him!" Naruto staggered towards them and tried pulling Sasuke away from Kiba's battered body. Sasuke was reluctant at first, but eventually allowed Naruto to drag him away.

"That's exactly what I was trying to _do_, dobe!" Sasuke snarled angrily at Naruto, making him flinch.

"I... Sasuke..."

"Get in the car." Sasuke silently cut him off.

"Wha-?"

"I said, get. In. The. Fucking. _Car_!"

Naruto hastily did as he was told. The fight had drawn the attention of many people in and out of the bar and he saw the bouncers herding them back.

He wrapped his arms around himself and gripped it tightly. He swear he saw Sasuke's eyes turned red when Sasuke barked at him. If he thought Kiba was scary, this Sasuke is down right, bone-chilling, terrifying.

He couldn't help but feel scared. He had seen Sasuke angry a lot of times before, but it's the first time he saw him act like this. This is so not like him. He's usually so cool, so calm, so collected.

_He's not like..._

Naruto glanced briefly at Sasuke talking(?) to Kiba. He can see them snarling menacing things at each other.

..._this_.

This isn't Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke went inside the car almost immediately after talking to Kiba and the bouncers. Naruto jerked in his seat when Sasuke slammed his door shut ruthlessly. The whole car quivered under the force.

The two, a seething Uchiha and a trembling Uzumaki, sat there for a while. The silence so was heavy, it was eating Naruto up.

When Sasuke turned towards him, his heart is beating like a madman. It made him sweat.

He knew Sasuke better than anyone else. They've been best friends since fucking childhood! And something in his head tells him that this Sasuke is a dangerous one. Even though his friend is back to his normal self, his expression gives nothing away.

Which leads him back to the situation in hand.

An unpredictable Sasuke is alarming.

But he needed to ask Sasuke. He needed to know. Why is Sasuke fucking his mind? Why is he doing this to him? Why is he making things so difficult? Why-...

His inner musing was interrupted when Sasuke slowly leaned towards him and his heartbeat went even faster, a fact he never deemed possible. Thoughts about why instantly forgotten, he retreated in reflex until he's right next to the door. It's obvious that Sasuke is silent-treating him. But he'd rather have the vocal, smirking, and violent Sasuke than this enigmatic one. You'll never know when Sasuke will snap when he's like this. Uchiha Sasuke is a fucking volcano. And it's freaking him out, because one wrong move and this time-bomb beside him will explode.

Sasuke is only inches from him now and Naruto just closed his eyes and decided to pray for his soul.

After a few painstaking seconds, he can feel Sasuke's breath right next to his face, his heat radiating even though they were inches apart. He just closed his eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

He wasn't disappointed, Naruto said to himself. He's not at all disappointed that it was only the sound of a soft zip-like hiss of the strap on his right side and the light clinking of his seatbelt on his left he had heard instead of... whatever it was he's expecting Sasuke to do.

He wasn't disappointed, Naruto thought gloomily as the engine roars to life and moves.

No. _Not at all_.

* * *

Sasuke's silent-treatment is really bugging him the entire ride and he's sick of it. It's been thirty minutes and Sasuke is still ignoring him like he wasn't even there. Naruto glanced at him and sighed. He can't take it any longer. He needs to get it out now. He's been dying to ask Sasuke about this. If it weren't for Sasuke's... _distractions_ earlier, his rant could've been done by now. But at least Sasuke looks calmer at the moment. He's not gripping the steering wheel so hard anymore. Thank god. Naruto cringed just recalling how white Sasuke's knuckles had been.

But his drunkeness is making things worse, and it's making his usual loquacious self get the better of him.

"Why did you buy me, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered, staring at his shirt which he's furiously worrying right now.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He faced the raven, suddenly having the guts to do so. "You ignored me for three years, you kept pushing me away and now you're suddenly so clingy like a lost puppy." There! He said it.

"Uchiha's aren't clingy."

"But some are stupid!"

That should do the trick, but Sasuke just hummed, which only infuriated Naruto.

"Sasuke. Look at me." The blonde said indignantly.

"I can't look at you, dobe. I'm driving."

"Then fucking stop the car!"

Sasuke halted the car in the middle of the road just like what Naruto asked him to, but he still hasn't looked at him. It's a good thing they're the only one driving there, though.

"Sasuke. Please. Look at me. Talk to me. Shout at me. Kick me. Punch me. Anything! Just... _please_, just not this." Naruto begged.

"I can't, Naruto." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

That shut him up.

Naruto heard his heart crack into tiny million pieces. Yeah. He knows that much. Sasuke doesn't want to talk to him. But, hearing it _personally_ from him? It's a different matter entirely. It's... _ouch_. That stings. No matter what he say, it still hurts. Sasuke can curse him, rile him, hurl offending words at him, and he wouldn't care. But this, _I don't want to talk to you_? It hurts more than he thought it would. It's worse than being stabbed a hundred times. It's worse than being _stabbed by Sasuke_ a hundred times.

"Naruto. That's not what I meant." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, sensing Naruto's discomfort.

"Then what do you mean?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I..." Sasuke started but nothing came out. "I..." He started again, but just like the first time, no words left him.

"Don't worry, it's alright." _It's not alright_. "I understand."_ I don't understand_. "I'll shut up."_ I can't shut up_. "You can drive now."_Please don't_.

Naruto began to stare ahead, through the window parallel to him.

Their conversation slowly faded to silence. Naruto already said what he _needed_ to say and now it's Sasuke's turn. But what was he going to say to that? Nothing, that's what. Sasuke can't even talk to him anymore. For once in a very long time, Sasuke seemed afraid to continue what he was going to say. They used to be so close before this thing happened between them. The walls Naruto carefully demolished is being mended and it aggravates him to no end. The only time Sasuke is normal is whenever he's being a bastard.

"..._lous_."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto averted his thoughts back to the Uchiha who mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Sasuke looked reluctant to say it over again but the blonde's gaze somewhat managed to make him.

"I'm so mad right now, that I don't know what I will do to you. I'm afraid that I will hurt you just because I was... jealous."

Now, Naruto knew the feeling of not being able to say anything. But, don't get him wrong. He wanted to say something, he just don't know how to say it.

"I mean, this is so stupid. I feel pathetic." Sasuke continued rambling. "At that time, if you didn't stop me, I could've killed him." He stared at his hands. "It's... the first time I've felt like that."

"Sas..." Naruto's beyond confused. Earlier, Sasuke's mad at him, then he was mad at Sasuke, and now, this? What the hell?

Naruto found himself in a tight embrace, Sasuke's head buried on his neck. It was like Sasuke's afraid of losing him. But why? He couldn't react at first, but now... inhaling Sasuke's scent, he can never imagine pushing him away.

"I was so angry. Seeing that bastard doing that to you, I just... lost it." Hearing Sasuke's muffled voice quiver like that, seeing that he made Sasuke like that... he shook his head. This guy must truly love him.

How could he not see that? After all these years, after all Sasuke has done for him. How could he not know?

The answer to that will continue be a mystery to him. But at least now, he knows.

He knows he loves Sasuke, too.

"Don't leave me, Naruto."

"Shh." Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's silky hair. "I'm not going anywhere... although that's literally and figuratively." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Although he promised Sasuke years ago not to make jokes like that anymore, it was worth breaking because he felt Sasuke smile against his skin.

"You're so corny, dobe." He heard Sasuke saying.

"But that's what you like about me." Naruto teased.

Sasuke leaned back. He is now face to face with the love of his life. He stared towards Naruto's eyes lovingly. He regretted ignoring Naruto before. He was afraid of the feelings he's having towards him, just like what Naruto's feeling right now and so, he neglected them. It only took an auction to make up his mind. If he knew Naruto would take it like this, he should've done it a little sooner. He shouldn't have waited this long.

"No." Sasuke smirked.

"What?! You _ass_-!"

"I like everything about you."

Naruto turned red all of a sudden that it looked so cute.

"Y-you!"

Sasuke grinned.

"I see you're back to your usual ass self. I actually like the drama-queen better."

"But that's what you like about me, don't you, baby?"

_Yes_.

"NO!"

"Bull." Sasuke laughed.

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I ain't calling you a truther."

"Arghhhh! Stupid boy! Why do I even love you?!"

Sasuke froze. "You..._ love _me?" He asked incredulously.

"I..." Oh shit. Way to go, genius.

But, Naruto's really thankful that he didn't have to answer that because Sasuke magically unfastened Naruto's seatbelt and pulled him over the handbrake console to cradle him in his lap with his ungodly strength. Then, Sasuke's mouth is on him as he moves his right hand into the dobe's blonde locks, holding him in place to steal his breath away.

* * *

_Tbc. (?)_  
Hahaha! Sorry. I figured that if I continued that, there wouldn't be anything left to write for the next chapter.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn...

Welcome to my awesome (crazy) notes!

(1) yep. That's my script. I always tend to use that. Don't get me wrong, I'm a straight girl but I'm more interested on boy stuffs and find those kind of girls annoying.  
(2) Sasuke liked to prove otherwise.

1. First and foremost, I just want to clear and point out that I have nothing against gay people. Most of my friends are gay (guys/girls) and I actually find them more charming and friendly than the straight ones because they are very straight-forward and would never back-stab you. They will stand up for you whenever you need them and they are the most loyal friend who ever stepped into the planet. Bow.  
2. Oh. Another thing. Why in hell would I write yaoi if I don't like them?  
3. Uhh. Whatever.  
4. Honestly, I am not happy with this chapter. Originally, their going out for a date, then suddenly, Ero-bunny vanished and somehow, it ended up like this.

Alhough I have a reason why!

Reasons why this chapter is like this: ahem. Let me explain before you guys hit me. I, personally, like to think that Naruto is a straight guy. So, yeah. I just can't see him throwing himself at Sasuke, or to any other guy for that matter, without making Naruto realize that he's into guys first. They need to work theirselves in. Like a prep or... something.  
5. Argh. God. How can I turn that into something else?! That statement is so wrong in so many levels. I'm such a perv. Ugh.  
6. Anyway, moving on. Another thing to set straight. All of them (the gang) are in senior year. You guys probably already knew that you can't be higher than a secretary in the SC if you're not a senior.  
7. Also, the drinking. I'd like to think that they're 17 here. Although I graduated while I was 16. And I am not, I repeat, am not urging minors to drink. It's just that, I've been drinking since I'm in 6th grade, although it's nothing too hard, but at least my parents knew.  
8. I have nothing against Kiba! I swear! (Hides from Kiba's fans) Sasuke just needed to batter someone in this chapter and Kiba just happens to be there. Purely coincidence.  
9. And... holy shit! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life. I guess I enjoyed my independence too much.

There's not much fluff here though.  
10. Hope you guys didn't get confused with this chappy. I got confused with it too but I really tried my best to make it a little less... confusing.

And the 3 years ignoring thingy? I just got that idea somewhere. It's sort of the same idea when Sasuke left Konoha and left Naruto. Yea. Think of it like that. I'll try explaining it next chapter...  
11. Bah. Whatever. Make my brain work and review.  
12. Tell me if its crappy or whatsoever. But honestly, I think it is. Too messy for my own liking.  
13. Baboosh.


	4. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

By: Creepy-kreme

A/N: Nope. Ero-bunny is still not here. Couldn't find him. (_Didn't_ is the word) How sad. (How I wish I could feel even the slightest bit of remorse)

Hilarity ensues. I apologize in advance. I blame it on sleep deprivation and stress.

Disclaimer: Do you think Masashi will sue me if I forgot to put a disclaimer? o.o

Thank you _beautifulyaoilover93_ for your wonderful betaing skills. _Sachiel Angelo_ for your lovely ideas. I so lurve your brain. And my_ Peanut Buddy_ for... well, being my best friend and keeping me awesome(?). Lol!

This chapter is dedicated to those who believed that I was worthy enough to be placed on their alert and favorite list. Thank you. Tell me what you think next time.

As for my reviewers, you keep me awesome!

And oh. I almost forgot.

**O**, you shiz. Just in case you broke your promise and is currently reading this right now... _DIE_!

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

Naruto suddenly jolted awake as a wave of nausea hit him. Feeling the bile start to rise to his throat, his hands immediately snapped over his lips and rushed towards on what he thought was a bathroom door.

He pushed the door open with a violent shove, almost breaking it in the process, and charged towards the toilet seat. He would've been proud of himself that he was able to reach there without creating too much of a mess if he wasn't too eager to empty his stomach.

The taste scorched his throat and he wanted nothing but to rinse it away. He stared at the pool of spew below him and cringe in disgust before reaching up a weak hand to flush it down.

The blonde let's out a shaky breath as he wiped his mouth using the back of his hand and tried standing up, only to find out that above his head was something unfortunately akin to a concrete.

He groaned as he closed the lid to cover the seat. His head was pounding so hard; it was as if something, or rather someone, threw a brick on his head.

Everything's a blur.

He rested his head on the cold porcelain, closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands over them whilst hoping that it will miraculously reduce the throbbing inside his head.

_It didn't_.

Now he knew why so many people swear to never drink again.

Naruto also remember himself saying the exact same thing last time he got drunk. And the time before that, too. Can someone please remind him why he didn't listen to himself?

"Ahem."

The blonde groaned again. Even that feeble sound made his head pound harder, making his life more miserable than it already was.

The soft chuckle following that didn't help either.

_The arrogant selfish-!_

He then decided that whomever that prick was, has to die...

His head throbbed again.

_Yep_. A slow and _very_ painful death indeed; but that will have to wait once he can move.

. . .

Naruto heaved a sigh, realizing that the probability for that likely to happen is 3 is to 1. He can't even sit up without feeling like someone's dragging his head back down... _with a tractor_.

And so, he attempted another strategy.

He tried to look around, blue orbs scanning the room. The steam obscured his vision, making his eyesight a little foggy and the air inside felt warm on his skin.

Why is it warm?

He glanced down at himself. It was only just now that he realized he was only wearing his boxers.

_Weird_. But he nonchalantly shrugged it off and examined the place again.

The walls were shining, just like everything else. All the tiles are made from marble porcelain and everything was pure white. Only the onyx slabs on the lower walls provide textural contrast within the room. To say that the bathroom was extravagant is clearly an understatement.

A Jacuzzi tub sat in the middle of the bathroom and a walk-in shower on the left side corner offers plenty of room for two, with a pair of rain-style showerheads at opposite ends. The skylight over the spacious shower provides abundant light and views of the clouds above. It's almost like showering outside.

His eyes landed on his left, where a huge mirror covering the entire wall was placed. He had a good view of himself and can't help but to stare in awe at how fucked up he look right now.

His blonde locks were unruly, way more unruly than before. He looked and felt sick. Like someone battered him up or something.

"Wow." He murmured to no one in particular and was about to say something more when he thought he'd noticed a shadow in his peripheral. But then again he couldn't be so sure. It would have been so much easier if he could open his eyes without feeling like someone was trying to tear his eyes out.

He was kicked out of his reverie when he heard a cabinet open, a few clinking of bottles, and the sound of tap water running. He also heard soft padded footsteps coming towards his general direction and then stopping just in front of him. Naruto fixated his gaze on the person's feet.

They looked so pale... and _bare_.

He heard a glass being placed beside him and glanced up.

With half-shut eyes, he tried to recognize the person before him. Every blink he made sent ripples of pain through his brain. As his eyes started to focus, he found himself wishing they hadn't.

Because there, stood a half-naked man, smirking down at him.

_Oh no. _Not just any half-naked man; but a half-naked, towel-clad man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

Which brought him back to his original problem.

_Why the fuck is there a smirking, half-naked, towel-clad Sasuke in front of him?!_

"Like what you see, dobe?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed a rather very unmanly scream and scuffled backwards, creating as much distance from the raven as possible.

"Now, I'm offended." Sasuke pursed his lips and held his chest, feigning disappointment. "You've gone and hurt my feelings."

Naruto stared at him as if he were a psychopath.

"Wha-?" He stopped midway when he felt an impending headache coming at him. He knew he shouldn't have shouted. "Oh, God!" Naruto groaned, clutching his head. "It _hurts_."

"Drink the water beside you. I already dropped some Advil there." The Uchiha nodded a little at Naruto's right side.

He followed Sasuke's gaze. There were two glasses of water in front of him. One was hazy and the other was clear, the latter, which he assumed, was for getting rid of the foul taste in his mouth. There was also a bottle of mouthwash beside it

The blonde would've seen Sasuke's action as sweet if his head didn't feel as if someone was pounding on it. But in spite the fact that Naruto just wanted to gulp the medicated water down, he still at least have the decency to wash his mouth.

He grabbed the glass of clear water and started rinsing his mouth. Opening the lid, he spat the remnants of the water in it and repeated this process repeatedly until he finished the water. Then, he opened the bottle of Listerine and took a mouthful before gargling for a few seconds.

When he felt like his mouth is burning and decided that his breath was fresh enough, he spat the antiseptic liquid in the toilet and took the glass with medicated water and drank from it greedily. Although the ache subsided, he felt a little queasy. Like something was missing. Like he can't remember something.

As if on cue, flashbacks from last night swam inside his head like a film, making him feel dizzy. His memories specifically emphasized his make-out session with the man in front of him and he can't help but blush furiously. He can remember everything. Even the tingling sensation Sasuke's touch has sent him. Vividly.

_"Oh shit_."

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhh... I..."

"Yeah?" Sasuke smirked mentally. What exactly is the dobe thinking that made him blush like that?

"Last night... nothing happened... _right_?" The blonde was almost too afraid to ask.

_'Aaah. So that's what this is about'_, Sasuke thought, smiling devilishly.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? Remembered something?" Sasuke's grin widened.

"I... _no!_"

"Hmm... Let me think." The Uchiha scratched his chin. "I think something happened last night." He said with all seriousness, making Naruto freeze on his spot.

"Wh-what... happened?!"

Seeing the blood drain from Naruto's face made Sasuke burst out laughing. He had to clasp his sides to stop the spasms when the ache was too much to handle. He couldn't remember a time when he last laughed that hard. All he knows is that, it was also because of tricking Naruto.

_Seriously_. Every time the dobe is with him his sadistic side is showing.

"Hey! That's not funny." The blonde whined.

"Sorry." Sasuke sputtered. "Can't help it." He said in between laughter.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, his toned muscles flexed involuntarily as he did so. And those _lips_...

Sasuke instantly stopped laughing and swallowed the forming lump on his throat. He grabbed the towel around his waist tighter, making sure it wouldn't fall, and stood there frozen wishing he could also do the same thing on the lump forming somewhere downtown on his body.

_Fuck, Sasuke. Turn around! Or else neither of you will get out of this room any time soon! _He chastised himself.

But he _couldn't_. This picture would hunt him forever.

His eyes drifted over every inch of the exposed skin of the blonde. It lingered on his pink and perky nipple and Sasuke imagined a dozen of naughty things he could do to that. His gaze then fell on the blonde's taut stomach and licked his lips, unable to stop himself. The sight of the blonde left many parts of his anatomy bothered. Meanwhile, the said blonde, oblivious to Sasuke's lascivious and wanton look, only continued to pout.

Sasuke grinned. _God_. He could promise that body a lot of pleasure.

Naruto, finally aware of Sasuke's weird looks, raised his brow.

"_Helloooo? _Earth to _Sasuke_...?"

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and walked towards him. He leaned in and tugged Naruto's chin, so that he was staring right at him.

"What're you staring at, huh?"

"Do you want to know what happened last night?"

It was Naruto's turn to gulp when Sasuke's thumb traced his lower lip.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"What am I doing?" Sasuke's lips ghosted his lips, lightly touching but still not quite. "Making pancakes." He said before trying to lean further to deepen the kiss.

But Naruto suddenly straightened up, and Sasuke's lips ended up on his chin. "You know, speaking of pancakes... I'm craving for one."

The Uchiha groaned at the idiocy before him.

**_MOOD OFFICIALLY KILLED!_**

* * *

Now that he's sober and felt like the drill in his head had been ebbed away, Naruto glanced at the clock on top of Sasuke's bedside table. It says there that it was only 6:59 in the morning. Meaning, there's still plenty of time for breakfast and a nice long bath before first period.

He grabbed the robe Sasuke left on the bed and chuckled, recalling how pissed Sasuke had been when he dragged him out of the bathroom for food.

_Sasuke sat on the farthest edge of the bed and loosened the towel covering him. He growled as he eyed his rather obvious erection and hastily wore a pair of boxer briefs and slipped an undershirt over his head. Naruto, who's sitting comfortably on the other side of the bed, watched him intently with amusement swimming in his eyes._

_"I'm going down and cook the pancakes you wanted more than you want me." He said as he stood up, starting towards the door._

_"You? Cook?" The blonde grinned._

_"Shut. Up."_

Naruto stifled his mouth shut as his laughter began to grow louder and started slipping the robe on. He doesn't need Sasuke to pester him again about being a lunatic.

But at least he got his revenge.

As he went down the stairs, he was greeted by an amazing dairy smell that curled up his nose and settled itself in his brain. His stomach growled just by the smell of it.

Another sight that greeted him was an apron-wearing-Sasuke flipping pancakes, a "Born to shop. Forced to cook" printed on the plain white cloth tied on Sasuke's body. (1) Naruto smiled.

_How domestic_.

Naruto couldn't fathom how the guy can perfectly execute his usual bastardiness and this rare exotic side of him simultaneously. Only Sasuke can pull out an impressive example of multiple personality disorder.

"Hey, Sasu. I can see you're wearing your Mom's apron again."

"You better keep your yap shut or else you're not eating." Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance.

"Aww. _Sasuke_. Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm serious." The blonde sensed the glare in those.

"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up." Naruto quickly lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender and decided to help the Uchiha instead.

He grabbed the plates from the cabinet and placed it on the table before twisting to look back at Sasuke.

"You know? You never did answer me."

"Answer what?" Sasuke turned off the stove and placed the last pancake on top of the others.

"About what happened last night. You keep avoiding my question." He told him.

"Take the hint. Stop asking it."

"Not until I get an answer."

"What do you want know? Nothing happened anyway." Is that a pout he can hear?

Naruto thought for a moment. "Uchiha Sasuke, are you _sulking_?" He drawled out, as if not believing it either.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Yes, you are." Naruto grinned.

"Fuck off."

The blonde laughed. Really, Sasuke hasn't changed one bit. He still isn't a morning person.

* * *

Collecting the dishes, Naruto immediately placed them in the sink and glared at the clock on the wall that glared 7:37 AM back at him. He frowned. The last time he checked, it wasn't even 7 o'clock in the morning yet.

He glanced around him, expecting to find Sasuke sitting on the lazy boy where he usually sat in the morning. _Odd_. He wasn't there. The raven was nowhere to be found. The blonde was sure he was just there some while ago. It was times like this that he wondered if Sasuke is a freaking ninja.

He racked his brain as to where Sasuke was before shrugging, deciding that it wasn't worth the time to worry about the owner of the house getting lost in his _own_ house. He glanced around one last time. He swore it wasn't this big and wasn't as extravagant the last time he was here. And that's saying something because that was only a year ago.

_Rich brats_.

Naruto took a deep audible breath. He'd better take a bath now and get ready for school, or else he'd risk being late again. That Oro-snake will -_doubtlessly_- chew his head off if they meet each other again today.

With that thought in mind, he started towards the stairs.

As he rounded the corner to where Sasuke's room was, he can hear the Uchiha mumbling profanities inside, specifically, mumbling something about "stupid blondes" being a "fucking tease" and "drunk", or somewhere along those lines.

_Gee. Someone sure is grumpy today_.

He shook his head, sighing as he entered the door.

He shut the door with a bang, but Sasuke didn't look at him. Either he didn't notice him or he just didn't want to acknowledge his presence. Either way, the guy just kept on huffing and puffing and grunting to himself. And, Naruto noted, he was already halfway wearing his denim shirt on. The bastard. He didn't even bother to tell him he was already getting ready. The blonde huffed, '_Why did he love such a selfish man?'_

Sasuke's eyes flickered to him for a brief period before he continued his rambling again and ignored him completely.

_'He's having a bitch-fit, isn't he?' _Naruto thought dryly.

"I hate you." Well, _that_ answered his presumption.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at him, used to this kind of outburst. For someone who has been with Sasuke since he was a child, he can say that he was taking this rather calmly than before and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"And why is that?"

"This is your fault! I've reached my limits. I am sexually frustrated _and_ deprived since last night!" Sasuke whined childishly. (2)

"That's _my_ fault?" He eyed him from head to toe. "What the hell are you talking about? I thought nothing happened last night?"

"A revised list. Last night, you puked on me. You befouled my lovely car. You blacked out on me. You left me hanging with a boner while I brought you home and cleaned you up. Happy?"

"I... I don't know what to say." He said, mouth quite ajar. He can't believe he did any of those.

"Good. Because I am so mad right now just by thinking about it."

He laughed slightly at the image Sasuke had made. He looked like a five year old kid who wasn't able to get what he wanted.

"Did the scene in the bath cause this fit of yours?"

Sasuke glowered at him.

"But, really. I'm surprised nothing happened last night."

"Something _could've_ happened if you didn't puke on me, you dobe! If it isn't considered as necrophilia, I could've raped you in your sleep!"

Oh, _damn_. He winced. Sasuke _is_ really pissed.

"Damn right I'm pissed!" Sasuke answered indignantly, fuming. Apparently, he voiced that one out loud.

"Why did you drink so much? No, _screw_ that. Why did you drink _at all_?! You don't know your fucking limits! I thought you guys were going to a Karaoke bar. That's the reason why I let you go in the first place."

_'Why did this conversation end up here?'_ He thought as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought so too. I swear I didn't know that we're gonna end up there. And I'm offended; I do know my limits in drinking." Naruto pouted.

"If you knew, you wouldn't be here right now." Sasuke growled as he folded his sleeves.

Naruto thought about something witty to say and opened his mouth but no words came out, so he just closed it again.

"What? No retort? Cat got your tongue?" The Uchiha taunted.

"Oh shut up, _okay_? I get it."

"Why don't you know we didn't do anything last night, anyway?" Sasuke snorted before lightening up. "Did you forget last night?" He asked a little too enthusiastically that Naruto just had to laugh.

"No, sorry to disappoint you. I remember everything... _perfectly_." Naruto grinned, thinking about Sasuke's confession.

The Uchiha blushed.

_Fuck Sasuke. Get a grip_.

Sasuke cleared his throat before answering. "Bull."

"I'm not lying!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Then why can't you remember puking at me?"

"I don't know. I remember everything. Me at the bar, everyone drinking, the thing with Kiba..." He paused and blushed while the other turned and scowled. It seems like the Uchiha also remembers it, quite too well for his own liking.

With an apologetic smile, the blonde continued. "Me in the car worrying. You entering the car looking so pissed that your glare can wither a human... _sorry_." Naruto apologized when Sasuke fixated the said glare at him. "Uhm, what else? Me talking. You talking." _Confessing_, Naruto added mentally and smirked. "That's pretty much everything. I can't remember anything after you pulled me towards you. That's the last thing I remember."

Something predatory flashed in Sasuke's eyes and he suddenly smiled wickedly, striding gracefully towards his prey.

"Sas...?" Naruto doesn't like that smile one bit.

"I have a brilliant idea." He literally purred as he twirled a blonde lock on his finger, halting just in front of the dobe. "Why don't we, say, _reenact_ what happened last night after I pulled you, huh?" Sasuke inquired, sensing that it's the perfect time.

"Sas... I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto said warily, taking a step back to further their distance.

"_Oh no_. I beg to differ." Catching the blonde's waist and pinning him there, he added. "I think it's a _fabulous_ idea." He grinned haughtily as his hands snaked up, stopping at the dobe's lean chest to tug the robe down.

"I'm serious, Sasuke." Naruto said through gritted teeth. _Damn_. Why does Sasuke had to be so _hot_?

"I am too."

He glared. "Sasu-"

Naruto didn't have the time to finish what he was trying to say because Sasuke abruptly latched the skin on his neck, pressing a mark there, making Naruto gasp and bite back a moan.

"Nngh... You bastard." Naruto slurred in a drunken tone.

Sasuke smirked against his skin as he nipped it one last time. He grabbed Naruto's hair to pull him down and crashed their lips together in a fervid kiss.

Without halting, Sasuke stepped up against him and pushed him. Drowned by his warmth, his musky scent and starved kisses, Naruto was too dazed to even resist.

Step by step, he was forced back until his butt made contact with the desk.

Sasuke's lips left him and slid down again to his throat, licking, nipping and inducing shivers that had nothing to do with the cool air hitting his bare torso, and had everything to do with the heat of the body hovering him.

The hands left Naruto's hair to slide down to his chest, then down to Naruto's taut stomach to his erection, covered with an inept clothing barrier.

The raven tugged the boxer briefs downward and his fingers closed around the blonde.

"I know you want this." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, his hot breath tickling against Naruto's neck.

Lust burned in his balls and it made his aching shaft lurch in the Uchiha's hands.

"_Shit!_" Naruto groaned, his hips bucked involuntarily, literally stroking himself with the hands around him.

Sasuke, liking the dobe's reaction, dropped to his knees and yanked the boxers down to his knees.

Naruto didn't even have time to scream.

Sasuke sucked his dick straight into his mouth.

The pleasure and desire was so fierce that Naruto could only gasp out a choking cry as his mind went blank. His knees buckled from the shock and he curled over Sasuke, grabbing his shoulders for leverage to keep from toppling over the man.

The hands resting on his thighs, snaked up to finger his balls, rubbing and kneading as the smooth pale mouth wrapped around the most sensitive part of his anatomy continued its teasing, tongue tracing the large vein underneath.

Naruto's mind flashed white.

It was ten times better than his dream. Hell, it was _hundred_ times better than his dream.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had the common sense -_again_- not to voice this thought out loud.

Sasuke stopped and pulled out, staring straight into those blue eyes. "You had a wet dream about me?"

"I... ahh... uhm..." The blonde avoided his gaze and started scuffling his feet nervously.

Sasuke's pale lips curved into a sadistic grin as he bent back over and swallowed Naruto again.

"_Ahn_... Sasuke, _stop_!" The blonde was struggling not to push the hot, wet cavern away and from pulling it back in. "We won't be able to go to school if this continues." He panted.

Sasuke vaguely remember having the same conversation with himself not too long ago and just looked at the blonde in the eye and gave him a stare that was practically shouting "_I don't care!_".

"Sasuk-_ahn_!" Another spine tingling suck came.

"I said _stop_!" Naruto wailed as he slammed his fist down on the top of the raven's head.

Sasuke yelped like a puppy as he clutched his head for good minute or two, while Naruto tried to catch his breath and counted multiplication tables in his head to calm his raging boner down.

"What was that for?!" The Uchiha glared at him, clearly annoyed.

Naruto panted for a little while as he clutched his chest before answering. "I have club today. Coach's gonna kill me."

"That's it!" Sasuke shouted. "This is the fucking third time, Naruto! _Third time_, for fuck's sake!" At least a few inches taller than the blonde, he stood up gracefully without the aid of his hands that Naruto just had to be envious with his natural felinity.

"I'm sorry." Naruto bent his head downward, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke was not impressed.

He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance and exhaled audibly. God, he wanted to tear his hair out.

"What am I gonna do with this, then, huh?" He snapped, pointing at his groin.

Naruto shrinked back further, suddenly feeling guilty for teasing Sasuke too much. But the club meeting is true.

"You can take a cold shower with me. It'll help...?" He suggested softly.

Sasuke froze.

He imagined the blonde's tan body coated in foam, hands lathering the soap on his chest; the bar of soap going over those pink nipples, trailing down to his abdomen. His hands going down further and spread to the sides, massaging the soap into his upper thighs. The shower opens suddenly, raining water at him, and then dripping off with the suds following.

Sasuke pulled his lower lip between his teeth and groaned at his imbecility. He slapped his forehead hard.

_Damn_. He felt himself getting aroused at the image his mind had created.

"Naruto, I'm warning you right now, if you keep on saying things like that, I'm gonna bend you over the nearest chair I can find and _fuck_ you senseless." He glanced at Naruto, his eyes stone cold serious.

The blonde shivered. As much as that sound painfully exciting, Naruto can't have that. Gai is really gonna kill him. He already skipped swimming practice too many times.

"Just bath, Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke sighed again.

"You're so cruel Naruto."

"You're strong, you can handle it."

"You know sometimes, I really hate you."

"Oh, admit it. You can't hate me. You love me too much." Although Naruto said that to tease him, he smiled at him lovingly, breaking all of Sasuke's will of resistance.

The Uchiha shook his head, suddenly feeling spent but all the while, silently agreeing to the dobe's statement. "I should be awarded as a saint for this."

"You're such a drama queen, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Cummon, or else we'll be late."

"Fine." He said limply as he let himself be dragged by the blonde again.

* * *

It was already nine minutes past 8 by the time they left the bathroom and Naruto was literally flying out of the door with an amused yet composed Uchiha behind. The blonde was afflicted with mental distress just by thinking of his punishments today that he didn't even notice the lack of clothing to wear until Sasuke walked towards his wardrobe and opened it to grab some of his clothes and had all but shoved it to him.

The blonde stared at it dumbly, a huge grin etched on his face. He muttered a quick 'thanks' to the Uchiha before walking towards the bed to throw the pile on top of it and started getting dressed. There was a boxer brief, a plain white tee, and, Naruto noted with an undisguised glee, the same faded jeans Sasuke knew he liked to wear.

As he threw it on, he noticed that the jeans and the shirt were quite huge for him. So, he folded the sleeves of the white tee twice and did the same down on his pants so that it fitted his lower legs perfectly and remains suspended to some point above his ankle. (3)

_Damn_, he thought with a grin as he looked in the mirror,_ I look hot_.

"Dobe. Stop making kissy faces at yourself and get your ass out of there."

Naruto pouted at Sasuke, winked at himself in the mirror and with a last long appreciative look, he slipped his feet in his white Chucks and strutted past the still amused Uchiha. He could be admired by everyone later, but now, he really needed to go to school.

* * *

Their trudge to the garage was a little sluggish for Naruto's liking and it damaged his distinctive atmosphere. The Oro-snake would really mince him to bits. He shivered at the thought. But Sasuke pointed out rather barbarically that no matter what he do now, there's no point in hurrying. They're already late anyway. (4) And so, reluctantly, he just let himself keep up with the Uchiha and resisted the urge to just bolt straight ahead to an unfamiliar path and let his instincts guide him.

The blonde huffed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and decided to scan his surroundings instead. He glowered at it in displeasure. He can't remember where the garage used to be and there's no familiar sight that indicates they were almost there.

A deep frown furrowed his forehead. He was surprisingly disturbed by the fact that the Uchiha's renovated this part of the estate. The garage was _their_ place. It is where he and Sasuke used to hang out when they were still kids.

He faintly remembered the time when the Uchiha's retired a couple of the old golf buggies they use for getting around the Uchiha Manor, but instead of scrapping them, Itachi has been helping the two of them convert the buggies into racing carts by fitting motorbike engines into it.

Was that so long ago? He didn't even notice.

He was so deep into his sudden pensive mood that it took him seconds later to clear his head enough to allow him to hear the grinding of gears. The garage door was opening and his pupils dilated as he focused his eyes there.

Successive lines of luxury cars greeted Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke saw his eyebrows shoot up. The young Uchiha's collection consisted of the dark blue Mustang they used yesterday, a black Mini Cooper with white stripes on the hood, a sleek black Audi R8 GT Quattro, a bright yellow Hummer, a hot red Porsche Turbo 911, a silver Carrera GT, a pearl white Lamborghini, and some 2 vintage cars which, in any way Naruto looked at, were in top notch condition. (5)

Hiding a smirk, the Uchiha walked toward his most treasured car and ran his hands over the cover lovingly before pulling it up.

He grinned, his beloved baby beaming back at him.

"That's your _car_?" The blonde asked indignantly. As he approached, Naruto could tell just by its smooth curves and incredible headlights that it was a Bugatti Veyron -expensive and slick.

"_These_ are my cars." Sasuke corrected.

The blonde scowled at Sasuke's excessive arrogance but decided to just ignore it and started to look around. So many things have changed, he thought dejectedly. The old shelf near the entrance gate wasn't there anymore. Also, the mottled ceiling he found so relaxing was now repainted with white, leaving no traces of the colored blotches behind. His eyes skimmed the place slowly until it reached towards the space where the buggies were normally parked and he shut his eyes close, almost afraid of what he'll see there. And afraid of what he won't.

So, to say that he was shocked to still see the buggies sitting there like the past four years didn't happen was a rigorous understatement. He literally choked on a sob that seemed to bubble up from nowhere.

Naruto turned around and stood there, staring back at Uchiha vacuously. Sasuke looked at him tenderly and he tried to avoid melting on his gaze. He wanted to pounce on him for his pompousness and kiss him senseless for being so affectionate at the same time.

The blonde never knew such a feeling existed until now.

* * *

_Tbc_. Sorry. You'll get the title soon. Know that sex deprivation isn't the end of Sasuke's misery.

This was supposed to be longer but I cut it in half because the latter part is not done yet. Too much drama. I can actually hear the plot bunnies... wait. _Plot_? What plot?

And also, speaking of _cut_, I think I promised a continuation for the last scene on the previous chapter. I posted it individually. Just check it on my profile if you want to read it. Titled as_ You got it bad_. Thanks.

And oh, if you're reading this _Midnight Kei_, that oneshot is for you. I hope I made your day.

* * *

(1) Imagine Sasuke wearing only an undershirt, black boxer briefs, socks and an apron. _Bon Appetit._  
(2) I believe that that part wasn't totally out of Sasuke's character.  
(3) Yeah. I always do that to my clothes. I think it's a rocker thing. But Naru looked hot in it so it isn't that bad.  
(4) That's what I tell myself whenever I get late and I always end up later than ever.  
(5) Okay, okay. You got me. I'm a drag racing addict. And those are my babies. Sick eh?

* * *

Dundundundundunduuuuuuuuun...

Welcome back to my awesome (_nutter_) notes.

1. I know. I know. I took so long to update. Was it 2 weeks already? I was distracted. I kept on reading stuffs (yaoi) on fictionpress. I finished 5 stories. Most of them has _like_... more than 12 chapters each and I ended up not doing the chapter. So, yeah.

Damnit! Why do I feel guilty?  
2. Oh oh oh! By the way, I'm celebrating my first anniversary here on FF this May and I want you guys to celebrate with me. So, let's play a game. Whoever guesses my name right will have an awesome one-shot dedicated to them. You can only guess thrice. Winners can choose the pairing they wanted and if you prefer to have a plot of your own, I'm fine with it. I'm good both ways.

I accept both yaoi and M/F. Just no yuri and weird pairings like LeeSaku, okay?

I will post all of the oneshots I will be writing on May 31, friday. So, go to my profile now for more clues!

And, I know I didn't tell you guys this _Peanut Buddy_ and_ Sachiel Angelo_ coz I want this to be a surprise. That's why I wanted you guys to guess my name. So... _surprise_?

As for my lovely beta _beautifulyaoilover93_... who knew this first-hand, I'm already plotting it. Don't worry. You won't be able to beta it though. ;)  
3. Seriously. I don't know why I'm doing this and I'm not sure if I can _really_ do this. This idea just came out somewhere. I'm not much great of a writer. I'm only a newbie and I don't particularly trust my writing skills. But, it would really make me happy to see you guys try and trust me enough that I will be able to write a good oneshot. Although I think I'll go nuts if there's more than 5 of you so I'm only giving you until May 7 to guess so that I can have the rest of the month to write.

_BUT_, this celebration means I won't be able to update this fic any time soon. I'll probably update next month or hopefully if I finish all the oneshots needed to be written a time before that. Although I'm almost done with the next chapter, there's still too much to revise. If it weren't for _Sachiel Angelo_'s help, I'd probably have a mental breakdown. And since I don't want to rush anything because I don't want to disappoint any of you, you guys have to bear with me.  
4. Anyway, sorry for the crack. I just love tormenting Sasuke. And yes, I think he's _that_ temperamental.  
5. My thoughts about this chapter:

-I don't like it. I enjoyed way too much. Mainly because of making Sasuke's life miserable.  
-I think this chapter is a series of oneshots forced to make sense and was lamely connected to each other.  
-This was longer that I originally intended.  
-Full of crack.  
5. You know, I get the rarest ideas in the oddest of places... like for example, I got my ideas here while I'm in the tub. And I guess that's why most of the scenes are in the bath.

Wait... I think I just flushed my necklace down the drain...

Oh _shit_! My bro's gonna whoop my ass once he finds out about this... _damn_.  
6. It's summer here in the Phil and I had taken a liking to everything minty. Even my shampoo and toothpaste are minted.

Uh-huh. It is that hot in here. And the aircon just had to break down today. _Great_.  
7. You know what? Why I haven't replied to any of your reviews is beyond me. I feel like an ignorant bastard.

So yeah. I'll try answering all of them from now on and place them at the bottom of the chapter in the future, just like this.

**_(Answers for the reviews on Chapter 3)_**

_clio 1111 - You've been reviewing all of my chapters so far. I really appreciate it. Thank you!_

_LoveAgronNNasir - hey. I know we've been PMing each other but I thought you deserve to be here. :) Thank you!_

_animan8755 - thank you! I hope you keep on loving it._

_TamiLove - Yea. You too, PM buddy. You deserve to be here. Thank you. Your reviews gives me ideas._

_Beautifulyaoilover93__ - See? Even my own beta reviews my chapters! That's how awesome you are!_

_Robin the bird__ - lol! Sorry about the Naruo. Hahaha! That's embarrassing._

_tmntlover123456789__ - I hope I made you squeal harder this time. ;)_

_Midnight Kei - You don't know how much your review made me happy. I hope you like the oneshot I dedicated for you. :)_

_StormyNight98 - You'll see Gaara soon. Maybe not for a while, but very soon. I'll just surprise you. ;) But I don't know much about Neji. Haven't planned anything for him, to be honest. Thank you! Keep on reviewing. It keeps me awesome. :D_

_ Peanut Buddy - Wow. Reviewing all of my chapters. What a great best friend you are? HAHAHA! Anyways, I so love you._

8. Make me awesome and review.  
9. _Toodles_.

**I don't apologize for the insanely long author's notes. That's what you love about me... and okay. The smut, too. But my notes comes first**.


End file.
